A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and, more particularly, to an economical powered toothbrush assembly having a standardized handle with a recess for receiving and retaining alternative decorative facades in such a manner that there is a smooth interface therebetween.
B. Description of the Related Art
Various types of non-powered toothbrushes having object-shaped handles are generally known in the art, and are designed to provide ergonomic grips, aesthetically pleasing appearances and/or to appeal to children to encourage them to brush their teeth for enhanced oral health. Examples of such toothbrushes that appeal to children include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 443,765 and 452,381, which disclose toothbrushes which incorporate vehicles and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 434,907, 5,353,464 which incorporate animals. Other toothbrush designs containing human, or toy shapes which appeal to children are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 113,744, 155,668, 175,198, and 209,574.
Many powered toothbrushes include handles formed by connecting two body portions or shells to form a complete housing. Examples of such powered toothbrushes may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,530, 5,341,534, and 6,148,462, 6,202,242. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,242 discloses a light-emitting, electric toothbrush that includes a handle made from a front body portion and a rear body portion. The front and rear body portions are ultrasonically bonded together along an interface line, to permanently seal the two body portions. None of the aforementioned toothbrushes discloses joining a third shell section, i.e. a decorative facade, about the exterior of a standardized powered toothbrush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,436 discloses a non-powered toothbrush having a handle that carries a figurine formed separately from but attached to the handle. The figurine can be attached directly to the handle of the toothbrush or can be attached first to a carrier, which carrier is then attached to the handle. The toothbrush handle of U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,436 does not disclose use of a decorative facade about the exterior of an otherwise complete toothbrush handle.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide powered toothbrushes which having a facade for economic, ergonomic and/or aesthetic reasons, especially facades designed to appeal to children to encourage them to brush their teeth.